loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexusShiker/Nexus' Thoughts ~Promise~
THIS SEGMENT HAS BEEN CLOSED. THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE "THOUGHT PAGES". DUE TO LACK OF FEEDBACK. WHICH WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THAT, TO GET FEEDBACK AND START THOUGHTFUL DISCUSSIONS. So, for those who don't know, I recently watched an anime called, Zetsuen no Tempest. I wanted to watch it but I really got no time for it. The AMV of it suprised me, until one day. On the 23rd of July, I saw this AMV, and I was blown away. This AMV literally did what the others didn't. It showed me the first part of the first episode. Yes, the first episode amazed me. And then I figured out something, 3 people who did some voicing on Guilty Crown appear here, (Shu, Ayase and Daryl/ Liz will know who they are). One of the main character disappears from the town. And someday, he comes back. Badass than ever before. Alright, now for the blog. For those who don't follow me on facebook, which I prefer not to; I apologize. I like to quote things and sometimes say stuff that happen in my life. And other times I like to compare both my life and the quote itself. So this is basically me trying to be a poet and try explaining it with my own words. 'So today's quote; ' ~''How much weight can a simple promise carry?''~ By: Yoshino Takigawa, Zetsuen no Tempest. How much weight can a simple promise carry? Can a promise itself carry stuff, like emotions and even a life? I think it can. We all made promises, right? Take couples as an example, "Do you promise to stay with me forever?" As a fallen in love, a person would say it, but stuff happens in between and it can make a couple to break up. One of these people will be devastated, because it's not just the break up. It's what they promised and already planned the future. It's like a lyric I saw in a song, "What I am gonna do with Forever now". Even if this couple is just imagination, it happens with a lot of people. Because they will like to advance on planning their future, that takes a lot of responsibility and not knowing that this is a promise. It doesn't only happen with couples, it happens with best friends and/or family. Another example, someone is an addict and his/her best friend/family want him/her to change. But a person who is already an addict cannot stop, even if he/she is addict on drugs/drinking or anything else, he/she will continue. It can be with moderation but it just won't stop. So if you ask me, "how much weight it can carry?". Love, Respect, Honesty, Loyalty, Trust. And a lot is at stake, if anything goes wrong; Hate, Disrespect, Dishonest, Loyalty and Suspicion/Distrust can occur. So take this as a lesson, think more than twice before making a promise. Even a person's life can be at stake. And if you can't bear the burden, then you are a disgrace of a Human being. Category:Blog posts